


Реки царства

by Red_Sally, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: За ним приходят все.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается angry sex, упоминается канонная смерть персонажа, возможен ООС.

**Название:** Реки царства  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 828 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Люсинда Вульфсон, упоминаются Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лейсил, Дэвид Шеппард, Мишель Бенджамин и другие  
**Категория:** гет, слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** упоминается angry sex, упоминается канонная смерть персонажа, возможен ООС.  
**Краткое содержание:** За ним приходят все.  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Реки царства"

Шумит вода. В ванной комнате тоже нет окон, но нет и камер. Если отвлечься – если _отвлечь себя_ и избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, можно представить, что за дверью не тюрьма, плен остался в дурном сне, в страшной сказке, какими родители пугают непослушных детей. Если будешь плохо себя вести, тебя оставят без сладкого. Если не исправишься – прилетит злая ведьма и украдет тебя. Подхватит на крылья тысяч бабочек – не ярких, как бархатцы, монархов, а других, темных и зловещих, как совки «мертвая голова» – и унесет далеко-далеко, где не будет ни дворца, ни родителей, ни слуг. А если и это не поможет – папа запрет тебя в клетке десять на пятнадцать шагов и будет держать там, пока…

От этого сна невозможно проснуться. Только уйти, упасть, нырнуть в другой. Где не слышно ни шагов за дверями, ни шума машин за стенами, ни беззвучного плача Люсинды за правым плечом.

За ними приходит Дэвид. Отпирает дверь, одетый зачем-то в тот самый свой костюм, который был на нем на первом балу. На рукаве траурная лента, на белом манжете – брызги крови, в отведенной чуть в сторону руке – пистолет. Джек хватает Люсинду за локоть и торопится к выходу, обшаривая Дэвида взглядом, ища – что? Что случилось? На чьи похороны он вернулся так открыто – и чьи еще грядут? – Дай мне тоже, – тянет он руку за оружием.

В темноте Люсинда гладит его по голове: с горячих висков течет. – У тебя был кошмар, – шепчет она. Он мотает головой. – Нет.

Дверь отворяется – вносят ужин. Джек представляет себе, как заводит разговор с одним из тюремщиков, как очаровывает его, как прячет нож: на удивление острый. Люсинда перехватывает его взгляд и вопросительно поднимает брови. Он качает головой. Он хочет жить; Люсинда – тоже. Ножи остаются на месте. Куда полезнее был бы пистолет.

За ними приходит Мишель. Вокруг нее толпятся безымянные и безликие чужие солдаты: незнакомая Джеку форма, незнакомые знаки отличия. Ей самой отчаянно не к лицу камуфляж, она смотрит на Джека как на чужого, но выводит его длинными коридорами к выходу, закрывая со всех сторон живым щитом. Ее Джек ни о чем не просит. За ними приходят мать, Томасина, Стюарт, Эндрю…

Джозеф. Стоит в темном дверном проеме и тихо улыбается ошалевшему Джеку и застывшей за его спиной Люсинде, как будто знает о происходящем нечто удивительное и прекрасное, доступное только ему одному. Глупый милый Джо, уверенный, будто выбирает между жизнью и тайной, а выбравший между тайной и смертью. Джека трясет. Джо одет не по зиме легко, и над воротником рубашки, отчетливо видный, темнеет след от удавки. Сквозь его обычный легкий и ласковый запах пробивается душная сладость разложения. – Идем, Джек, – протянутая рука замирает в воздухе. Джек пятится, невольно закрывая Люсинду собой.

Люсинда пробует его успокоить – Джек орет на нее. Она дает ему пощечину, и это срабатывает. Он бросается на нее и к ней, встречая внезапную, нежданную, не замеченную им в ней ни разу ответную злость и разбиваясь об нее. Это едва ли похоже на брачную ночь, о которой она мечтала, сперва с улыбкой, потом со слезами, а после – с разочарованным бешенством; молчаливая, яростная возня длится недолго, но ее искаженное гневом и возбуждением лицо заставляет его забыть о бледном призраке последней ночи. Он почти готов поцеловать ее. Она кусает его за подбородок, оставляя кровавую царапину и болезненный отпечаток зубов, и обмякает, обмирает под ним, изумленно глядя и чувствуя – думая, верно, что теперь-то все закончится. Но все повторяется. Дэвид. Мишель. Ничтожное для его круга знакомых количество лиц. И из них половине и в голову не пришло бы явиться, но разум цепляется за них, точно больше не за что. Стюарт, Томасина-мама-Джо…

Шумит вода. Люсинда идет в ванную первой, бросив счастливый взгляд на оставленные ею отметины. Кажется, она сошла с ума. Кажется, с ума сошел Джек. Думал ли он, что его смерть будет похожа на Люсинду Вульфсон? Вода разбавляет безумие: чем больше времени он стоит под шумным потоком, тем спокойнее видит сны, в которых за ним идут.

И когда дверь открывается – мощным пинком, и в заляпанной, залитой кровью полевой форме, грязный, страшный, противоестественно родной в комнату врывается Дэвид, – у Джека кружится голова. Вскакивает на ноги Люсинда, молчаливо тянет его за собой. – Нас ждут, – говорит Дэвид, глядя на Джека со странным выражением. – Ты можешь идти? Джек может. В руку ложится оружие. Это не сон. Все так реально – выстрелы в коридоре, крики за окнами, визг тормозов и далекие взрывы. Люсинда хватается за его рукав. Все наконец происходит. Все происходило так похоже – десять, двадцать раз? Из сна не вырваться, если просыпаться некуда. Шаг сбивается. В ушах шумит вода, смывая границу яви и кошмара. Сквозь ее монотонный, забивающий все звуки шум до него доносится еле слышное: – Нет, не спишь, – и он понимает, что спрашивал вслух. Каждым шагом отдается в мозгу: нет, нет, нет. Если он еще раз проснется там – он не заснет. Никогда, ни за что. 

Они покидают дворец. Они выезжают из Шайло. Земля горит под колесами, и гул огня похож на шум воды. Люсинда сидит съежившись, обняв себя руками за плечи, но смотрит на него серьезно и спокойно. – Ты не спишь. Они улетают далеко-далеко на крыльях бабочки-совки. Дорога длится долго, но до самого ее конца Джек боится проснуться.


End file.
